Exiled series book one: Chased
by rainfire and hawkpath
Summary: Three clans, DarkClan, MoonClan and SunClan, live in a forest near the lake... When prey disappears in the other two clans territories they blame DarkClan and drive them out. Takes place before the fourth apprentice. T to be safe.
1. Allegiances

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. If I did Skyclan would live at the lake with the other clans.

Authors note I completely forgot to do allegiances. Sorry. *Bangs head against wall.*

**Allegiances**

**Darkclan**

Leader: Shinestar – silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Tanglefur - ginger tom with long fur and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Leafwhisker – small calico she-cat

Warriors

Rainfire – orange tom with darker orange flecks

Hawkpath – golden-brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Swiftstep – white tom with black paws and mismatched eyes

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Birchclaw – silver tabby tom with very dark blue eyes

Ripplegaze – brown tabby she cat with piercing blue eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Brambletail – large white tom with ginger and brown markings

Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Squirrelheart – pretty gray she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Barlypaw

Apprentices

Ravenpaw – Black tom with a white tail tip

Dewpaw – small red/brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Dapplepaw – light brown she-cat with darker flecks

Barlypaw – sand colored tom with dark amber eyes

Queens

Cloverleaf – white queen with black patches and green eyes. Mother of Rockkit, Barkkit, and Berrykit

Willowface – dark gray queen with lighter stripes and light blue eyes. Mother of Hazelkit and Brightkit

Elders

Mosspelt – dark grey tom with startling yellow eyes

Sprigstep – long-legged brown tom. Retired early due to blindness in one eye

**Moonclan**

Leader: Oakstar – large mottled gray tom

Deputy: Stoneface - long haired gray tom with a smushed face  
Apprentice: Fogpaw

Medicine cat: Peppleshine - mottled brown she-cat

Warriors

Rosepetal - pretty she-cat white with gigner patches  
Apprentice: Medowpaw

Rustpelt - ginger tom with dark amber eyes

Cloudnose - white tom with one grey paw  
Apprentice: Robinpaw

Ivypath - light brown she-cat with green eyes

Leapheart - brown tabby tom, strange blue eyes with yellow flecks

Burrwhisker - thin tom, varying shades of brown  
Apprentice: Mudpaw

Frostflower - white she-cat with grey stripes  
Apprentice: Sprucepaw

Cederstripe - brown tom with black stripes

Queens

Owlfeather - gray tortoishell she-cat

Dovewhisker - small tawny she-cat with blue eyes.  
Mother of Tallkit and Wolfkit

**Sunclan**

Leader: Leapstar - long-tailed tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Birdflight - small, prickly she-cat

Medicine cat: Swallowstep - tawny she-cat  
Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Warriors

Frogleap - long-legged grey tom with green eyes

Krestrelslash - unusually spotted tom with amber eyes

Brightpelt - white she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice: Toadpaw

Barktail - brown tabby tom with a short tail

Cinderleap - white she-cat with grey markings  
Apprentice: Gustpaw

Skystorm - long-haired tom with a wavy pelt

Runningstep - muscular brown tom with white chest and paws

Poppyfur - black she-cat with a dusting of white spots

Clearheart - pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes

Thorntail - large, thick furred black tom with white markings

Queens

Bluegaze - long-legged she-cat with blue eyes.  
Mother of Daisykit, Fernkit, and Whitekit

Mousepelt - skinny brown she-cat with long whiskers.  
Mother of Leopardkit and Spotkit

Elders

Smokewhisker - dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes


	2. prologue

I don't own warriors.

Jayfeather woke up, startled in his thoughts a voice said _Four shall discover three. Unite to face... the enemy_.

He though about his dream. The cats in his dream were strangers, yet he knew somehow they were important. He reviewed the dream; cats were fighting; many of them and one side was losing badly. They were outnumbered; for each cat there were two opponents. Then a silver she-cat sounded a retreat; there were paws pounding, eyes glazed with terror, ripped pelts, and blood. Then a red mist had shrouded him, and he had woken up. He wondered what his dream could mean, and was frustrated to find he had no explanation.

He kneaded his claws in the ground in frustration. This was the third time he'd had the dream and it still baffled him. He sighed. He would be traveling to the Moonpool to meet the other medicine cats tomorrow; maybe he'd find something out then.

_Never mind already. If I want a good nights sleep I shouldn't worry about it. _Jayfeather curled up into a tight ball, tail-tip touching his nose, and fell into a deep dark sleep.


	3. Chapter 1

I don't own the lake clans or their warriors. I do own Darkclan, Sunclan and Moonclan however.

Hawkpath stretched, basking in the sunlight streaming into the warriors den. She and her best friend Rainfire had been warriors for two moons already. She gave her golden-brown fur a few licks and sat up.

"Come on sleepyheads get up! Tanglefur wants you for the dawn patrol." mewed Birchclaw. He had been Hawkpath's mentor and she looked up to him immensly. Hawkpath prodded Rainfire, then scrambeled out of the den to join Birchclaw and Tanglefur. Rainfire padded out of the den, blinking sleep from his eyes, his orange pelt sticking up in odd directions. Yawning he said "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" They padded across the grass, nodding hello to Shinestar, who was basking on the boulder outside her den.  
"Oh Tangelfur could you patrol the Sunclan border? I've heard they've been having some trouble." The leader of Darkclan requested.  
"Of course." Tangelfur replied. The patrol set off through the dense woodland past the prey pile and the training cave on the way out of camp.

"Mouse!" Hawkpath cried smelling the small creature. Rainfire's eyes lit up mouse was his favorite food.  
"This a patrol, we can hunt on the way back." Meowed Birchclaw. They countinued through the territory.  
Hawkpath was going to mark a fallen tree on their side of the territory when she heard rustling. She beckoned the rest of the patrol over with her tail. "I think it's a Sunclan patrol." She whispered. Then, Toadpaw, a Sunclan apprentice, came shooting through a clumb of braken. He was chasing a squirrel. Just as the squirrel started to climb a tree, he gave an enourmis leap and pinned the squirrel between his paws. He was about to finsh it off when he froze sniffing.  
"Oh!" He gasped. He had relized he was in Darkclan territory.  
The rest of his patrol appered behind the braken.

"Toadpaw! get over here! And let go of that squirrel. Good grief, we must be getting as bad as Moonclan." Reperimanded his mentor Brightpelt. She was one of Hawkpath's friends; she saw her at Meetings, when all three clans met during a new moon truce.

"Brightpelt, Leapstar told us specifically to wait until the Meeting." snapped Skystorm a senior warrior.

"Sorry Skystorm. Come on Toadpaw, let's go." Brightpelt padded away shooting a quilty glance over her shoulder at the Darkclan patrol.  
On the way back, Hawkpath wondered_, Why did Brightpelt say that? It dosen't sound like Moonclan to steal prey._ However, she wasn't preoccpied enough to miss catching a plumb robin.

She settled down with her catch in camp, watching Barleypaw bring a shrew to the ancient Mosspelt. Rainfire sat down beside her. "Can't wait till the meeting tonight, cn you?" He asked a round a mouthful of mouse.

Hawkpath started. She had forgoten the Meeting was tonight! She only hoped that Shinstar would choose Rainfire and her to go.  
"Yeah" she agreed, "It doesn't seem like Moonclan to steal prey, it getting close to to treebare, so it could cause problems for Sunclan. Doesn't Moonclan know that?"  
"Hoprfully we'll get an answer tonight," Meowed Rainfire seriously, "and are you going to eat that robin?" Hawkpath hastily took a bite and chewed reflectivly, staring at the sky.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Never did. Never will.**

**Author's note: there was only one review. ONE!! And it was by my brother. He isn't Hawkpath in case you were wondering.**

"All cats coming to the meeting come with me!" Shinestar yowled. Rainfire, Hawkpath, Swiftstep, Dewpaw, Squirrelheart, Birchclaw and Sprigstep gathered by their leader. Tanglefur stood next to her.

Barlypaw burst into the clearing. "Ripplegaze was attacked by a fox!" He screeched. Earlier Ripplegaze had taken Barlypaw and her own apprentice Ravenpaw out for hunting practice.

Just then Ripplegaze staggered into the clearing with Ravenpaw trailing behind, his ear nicked. The tip of Ripplegaze's tail was missing and blood was dripping out of the end. Her fur was matted with blood and she had a nasty looking bite on her leg.

"What happened?" Asked Shinestar her silver fur standing up on end.

"Barlypaw scented a fox and we followed the scent to its den. We decided it had left and we were going to report it when the fox showed up and attacked Ripplegaze." Ravenpaw answered for his mentor.

"Where's the fox now?" Shinestar demanded.

"We drove it off a bit, but it's still out there. We wanted to get Ripplegaze back to camp first." Ravenpaw replied.

Leafwhisker was already sniffing at Ripplegaze's wounds. "Come into my den and lie down, I'll fix you up." The two she-cats went into the medicine cats den.

Dapplepaw was looking at Ravenpaw.

"You're a good fighter Ravenpaw." She said.

"I need to... ah... have my ear looked at." Ravenpaw said fleeing to the medicine cat den. Warriors mrrowed in amusement at Ravenpaw's awkwardness.

"Let's go." Shinestar said amusement in her voice.

Rainfire followed Tanglefur to the open clearing where the Meetings were held. Shinestar paused. The warriors straightened their fur. Rainfire loved Meetings; they always gave him a thrill. He glanced over at Hawkpath. Her dark eyes were gleaming happily in the twilight.

Shinestar signaled with her tail and the cats of Darkclan streamed into the clearing.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lionblaze is doing it today.**

**Lionblaze, "Rainfire doesn't own the warriors series. Neither does Hawkpath."**

**Thanks to Thundercat29r who reviewed my story. The answer to your question is… ****YES! **I guess thanks to my little brother. *Trails off as brother does a victory dance. Rainfire screams, "My eyes." Then throws brother out of the room.*

They were the last of the clans to arrive. Leapstar and Oakstar were sitting on a large moss covered rock. Moonclan and Sunclan cats roamed the clearing the rest of the clearing, but instead of gossiping happily together, the eyed each other warily and tension ran through the air. Rainfire dipped his head to a brown tom with black stripes that Hawkpath recognized as Cederstripe, a friend of Rainfire's in Moonclan.

Hawkpath padded over to Brightpelt. "What's going on?" She asked "Your usually more cheerful then this."

"Well I'm fine," Brightpelt said, "It's just that… you know it's almost lead-bare and we need every piece prey? Well someone's been…"

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Rainfire.

"No, not at all. Come on sit down. It's time for announcements."

The three cats shifted to face the rock. Oakstar came forward first. "We've all been doing well. However prey's been a bit… scarce."

"So that's why you've been stealing our prey!" Leapstar snarled.

"What?" Yowled a Sunclan cat.

"Us? Steal your prey?!" Gasped Oakstar, "Now that's going too far. You stole our prey the spread lies about us!" The Moonclan and Sunclan cats were dumb with confusion.

Leapstar snarled and unsheathed his claws. "You filthy, Prey-stealing piece of fox-dung!"

Oakstar goaded on by Moonclan cats leaped at Leapstar raking his fur with his claws.

Other battles broke out. Brightpelt, her eyes wide with confusion, watched her clan mate Kestrelslash tussling with Ivypath.

"Stop!" Shinestar yowled, "What about the new moon truce?"

"The truce was of our own free will; we don't have to up hold it." Leapstar growled.

"I don't get it. Who's stealing whose prey?" Rainfire whispered.

"I'm not sure," Hawkpath replied, "but it's making me nervous." Then she turned her attention back to Shinestar.

"We should do this without fighting." Shinestar was saying.

"Well fine. All I know is that prey is surprisingly scarce and that patrols have seen Sunclan patrols near our borders." Mewed the Moonclan leader.

"We were going on patrols!" Leapstar protested, "And besides you've probably seen Darkclan patrols, too."

Oakstar growled. "Our prey has been scarce, too and we have seen Moonclan cats near our borders."

Shinestar meowed, "Well, prey hasn't been scarce for us so…"

"Wait. You've had plenty of prey?"

"When ours has been so scarce?"

"And there was a Darkclan patrol near our border yesterday!" Leapstar gasped.

"I should have known that Sunclan wouldn't steal prey out of the blue."

"**ATTACK**!"

Sunclan and Moonclan cats alike swarmed the Darkclan cats, biting and tearing with their claws.

As Hawkpath fought back to back with Rainfire, she knew that they were outnumbered.

Barktail loomed in front of her, claws unsheathed, teeth bared. He slashed at her face with his claws and she felt a sharp pain in her ear.

Hawkpath darted in, biting hard and chasing him away. He yowled and raced out of the clearing.

She looked around and saw Birchclaw, fighting with Frostflower and the muscular Thorntail who was pinning him down.

With a yowl she leapt out at Thorntail. Surprised the burly Sunclan cat staggered back. Hawkpath lashed out with her claws viciously, then jumped on his back digging in with her claws.

Frostflower slashed at her side, but she didn't let go. Then Birchclaw swiped at Frostflower's tail and she disappeared into the bushes.

Thorntail yowling with pain rolled, trying to smother Hawkpath. Slamming into a rock, Hawkpath felt a searing pain shoot her head, and fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 4

I don't own warriors

The Darkclan cats gathered nervously in the clearing. Leafwhisker and Squirrelheart were distributing traveling herbs as quickly as they could. Rainfire wanted to help, but Leafwhisker turned him down.

And there they were: Moonclan and Sunclan with all their warriors and apprentices. They gawked at the well-stocked preypile. This seemed to make them even angrier.

Most of them charged at the terrified Darkclan cats, but some stole prey, screeching "We're taking our prey back, you mangy furballs."

Rainfire scarfed down his traveling herbs as fast as he could. Fear-scent wafted through the air.

All the cats ran, pushing past the cats in Moonclan and Sunclan. They gave chase but Darkclan kept running, finally bursting out of the forest.

Rainfire looked back nervously, but he couldn't see Moonclan or Sunclan.

"Cats of Darkclan we are obviously not welcome in the forest. I think we should try to find a new home."

Rainfire could see that Shinestar was shaken. He looked around. It was lighter out here then in the forest. There was grass, and a Thunderpath, dark and menacing. The stench was faded from lack of use but was still horrible. If they were to cross it, they would be in a meadow. There was another forest in the distance.

"Shinestar, should we go to that forest?" Ripplegaze asked.

"What? The forest? Oh yes. Yes. That would be a good place for us. And let's just make sure were all here. Tanglefur, Leafwhisker… you're here."

The apprentices were huddled together. They reeked of fear scent.

"We're all here." Dapplepaw meowed speaking for the whole group. Her reddish fur was bristling along her back.

"Cloverleaf, Willlowface, do you have all your kits?" Shinestar asked.

The two queens sniffed around the kits. There were five.

"Yes Shinestar we do." Cloverleaf replied.

Rainfire felt a twinge of sympathy for the small kits. To be so young and have to leave their home… The poor little things must have been terrified. Cloverleaf's kits had barely got their eyes open. They were tiny. Hazelkit, one of Willowleaf's kits, was considerably older. She and Rockkit were sniffing at Barkkit. His eyes were half-closed and he looked rather sickly.

Rainfire shivered. Morning would be here soon. It was almost treebare and a cold wind ruffled his orange pelt.

The elders were both there. There was Squirrelheart. Rainfire looked around for Hawkpath. She always had something nice to say. There were Birchclaw and Swiftstep. No Hawkpath. A twinge of worry rippled through him. Come to think of it he hadn't seen Hawkpath since the battle. Anxiously, he looked through his clan mates.

"Hawkpath?" Rainfire called. No answer.

A hush had fallen on Darkclan.

"Hawkpath?" Rainfire yowled again. Her familiar face didn't pop out from the cats.

Shinestar asked, "Hawkpath are you there?" No answer.

The cats began to murmur to each other.

Rainfire felt numb. Was Hawkpath dead? He didn't think that she had come back from the battle. It was too late to go back in the forest to look for her; he'd get himself killed. There was nothing for it. Hawkpath was gone.


	7. Chapter 5

Jayfeather padded up the slope to the Moonpool. He wanted to see if he'd have his dream again.

His paws moved easily up the slope; it was so familiar that he didn't need to see to get to the top.

Now he was here. He walked down the slope, his paws going in the usual hollows.

"You're late. " Willowshine said.

Trust her to notice, thought Jayfeather grumpily, but all he said was, "Toadkit was in my herbs again."

Jayfeather lay down beside the pool and lapped up some of the water. It tasted wonderfully cool, and refreshing, tasting of stars.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a camp. There was a cave in the corner. A cat was sitting on the outside. Jayfeather supposed he was keeping guard, but he had fallen asleep.

Curiosity prickled his pelt. What was the cat supposed to be guarding? Was there a prisoner in there?

He padded past the night guard, looked at the stars above and went into the cave.

It was surprisingly dark in the cave, and for a moment, Jayfeather thought he had woken up and was blind again.

However, when he looked back, he saw the camp at night. He went a bit further into the cave.

Now Jayfeather could see two pinpricks of light in the gloom. They were cat's eye gleaming in the faint light of the cave.

"Hello?" Jayfeather said uncertainly. The cat shifted oblivious to him and Jayfeather caught a glimpse of golden-brown fur.

The next thing he knew, he was blinking sightlessly by the Moonpool.

Author's note: Yeah! A Jayfeather chapter. I will continue to update. I hope.


	8. Chapter 6

Hawkpath was blinking groggily. Her head was pounding and there was dried blood clumped around her ear and side.

She sat up stiffly; she was lying on a rock. She licked the blood from her side and cleaned herself up the best she could before looking around.

She was in the meeting clearing. Grass was ripped up in various places and blood was splattered over the ground. Tufts of fur, ripped off of cats in the battle, still clung to the grass. It was utterly deserted.

Had her clan mates left her? Well of course they had. They wouldn't have stayed and gotten themselves killed.

A tuft of fur brushed against her paws. It smelled faintly of Birchclaw. Hawkpath stretched and a tuft of orange fur caught her eye. Approaching it, she thought it was Tanglefur's but there was a darker fleck in the middle of the tuft. The fur belonged to Rainfire. This was where they'd been fighting before she went to help Birchclaw.

Hawkpath froze she must have been knocked out. That explained why her head hurt so much.

She supposed they had gone back to the DarkClan camp. She would go there then and Leafwhisker would treat her wounds and Shinestar would figure out a way to show Leapstar and Oakstar they weren't stealing prey.

She staggered slightly but continued towards camp.

As she trudged along she wondered: How along have I been out?

It was quite dark. She decided it was past Moon high, the dark time between the middle of the night and morning. That meant she had been unconscious for a few hours at least.

Her pelt prickled and she felt a little embarrassed. Her clan must be really worried about her by now.

She quickened her pace.

Ah, there was the camp: she passed the training cave and trotted to the Highledge. Where were all her clan mates? Were they out looking for her?

Then, Gustpaw trotted out from the apprentice's den and stopped short.

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously.

"Your clan left a long time ago. We chased them off. This is LightClan territory now." Gustpaw meowed.

"LightClan?"

"Yeah. Leapstar and Oakstar said would be mouse-brained to have two clans they'd probably fight all the time about territory and it would be hard to decide who gets whose land. So they formed one clan under joint leadership. LightClan. Light as in the opposite of Dark." Gustpaw had just been made an apprentice and he rattled off the information without worry.

Hawkpath's head was spinning. This was horrible! Her clan had been chased out! Which way did they go? Were they okay?

She had a splitting headache. She took several deep breaths. When she felt she had calmed down sufficiently, she decided to question Gustpaw further.

Before she could open her mouth Thorntail appeared, grumpily swishing his tail.

"Gustpaw, Cinderleaf and I are waiting for you to join the hunting patrol. If you don't come now, we'll go without-" Thorntail stopped midsentence.

"What are you doing here? We chased you out a long time ago!"

His eyes narrowed to wary slits, "I know why you're here, you're going to steal some more prey. Well, I won't let you!"

With that, he leaped at Hawkpath. Gustpaw hesitated, and then joined in the fight, helping Thorntail. Hawkpath fought bravely, but she was struck down.

Leapstar and Oakstar appeared at the entrance of Shinestar's den.

"What's going on out here?" Oakstar demanded.

"I just caught Hawkpath. She was trying to steal our prey!"

"Well done, Thorntail, and you too, Gustpaw." Leapstar mewed.

Thorntail and Gustpaw, scratched and bleeding as they were, swelled up with pride.

"What should we do with her?" Gustpaw asked.

"Hmm… put her in that cave over there. Keep it guarded, make sure she doesn't escape. Don't let her go until she admits to stealing prey and gives you a good reason why. Don't give her too much to eat, but don't let her starve. If she steals again somehow, you can attack." Oakstar decided.

Brightpelt padded into the clearing seeing Hawkpath, she bounded over.

"What happened?" She cried. Thorntail lifted his head proudly.

"I caught her stealing prey." He said. Gustpaw cleared his throat.

"Gustpaw saw her first, though; now she's our prisoner." Thorntail added.

Brightpelt looked shocked; she opened her mouth, but Hawkpath shook her head wearily. She didn't want her friend to get in trouble for her expense.

Thorntail nudged Hawkpath and she trudged wearily into the training cave.

How had things gotten so out of hand? She wondered miserably.

As she watched the sun rise, Hawkpath realized how tired she was, her body ached all over, but she was too exhausted to care. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 7

Rainfire sat in a circle next to Birchclaw and Ripplegaze. Since Hawkpath was presumed dead, the cats close to her were holding her wake.

"She was a good apprentice." Birchclaw mewed, "She had so much energy."

"She was a great friend." Rainfire murmured.

Ripplegaze, Hawkpath's mother, spoke next, "I was always proud of her, even if she was scatterbrained at times."

Shinestar climbed up to a low, overhanging branch on a tree; the pale morning light caused her silver fur to shine.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my announcement!" She yowled.

The cats sitting around for Hawkpath's wake looked up as the other cats gathered around the tree.

"It is a sad time when lose a warrior, but clan life must continue," she said, "And as Ravenpaw is temporarily without a mentor, for Ripplegaze is still recovering her wounds from the fox, she and I agree that Rainfire should take over Ravenpaw's training. This gathering is over."

Rainfire stood up and walked over to his new apprentice, excitement mixing with grief.

"What kind of training would you like to do later?"

"Well I need to work on my hunting." Ravenpaw decided.

"All right. We can do that later. We should catch up on our sleep first, though." He said.

"Okay." Ravenpaw yawned.

Rainfire curled up in a ball under a bush. Squirrelheart joined him curling herself next to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She was meowed, "She was a brave warrior and will be missed by the clan for many moons."

"Thanks." Rainfire mewed. It seemed strange to go to sleep when the sun had just risen, but he managed it anyway.

His sleep was of memories mixed with dreams.


	10. Chapter 8

Jayfeather stopped. Someone was calling him. Flamepaw; it was definitely Flamepaw. He was a gifted young apprentice.

Jayfeather turned to meet his friend, dropping the water mint clamped in his jaws. He had been gathering it by the lake near ShadowClan.

"I had a dream!" Flamepaw yowled.

Jayfeather was instantly alert, "What was it about? You don't mind me asking do you?"

"Naw, of coarse not. It was about a battle. I didn't know any of the cats, though."

"No, I can't believe it! That's the dream I've been having!" Jayfeather gasped. Then he remembered something, "How are you? Are Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw all right?"

Flamepaw perked up, "Tigerheart and Dawnpelt now. They just got their warrior names. Everyone's fine." Jayfeather could feel impatience prickling through Flamepaw's pelt.

"Don't worry you'll get your name soon." Jayfeather told him. Flamepaw sighed.

"Can we get back to the dream? You said you've had it too?"

"Yes it was in a clearing and a silver she-cat finally called a retreat for her outnumbered clan." Jayfeather replied.

"I didn't see that much; the battling cats were outlined in shadows and it was dark. I didn't see the she-cat, but I knew none of the cats were from the four clans or StarClan."

"This is so frustrating!" Jayfeather growled. Their two dreams had been slightly different but Flamepaw's dream was simpler. Shadows, darkness, the dream had come to Flamepaw: did that mean that the unknown cats had something to do with ShadowClan?

He would tell Firestar, but, the dreams weren't clear enough yet.

He kneaded the ground in frustration; he hated not knowing what something meant. He liked a good challenge, but he wished he could find an answer to the mystery.

He would tell Lionblaze; his brother could help figure this out. Then he tripped over something. It was the water mint. He nosed around making sure the whole pile was there.

"Flamepaw, I'm sorry, but I need to get this back to camp. Let's talk about this at the next Gathering."

"Okay!" Flamepaw said enthusiastically, "We'll figure something out." He bounded off to Shadowclan.

Aas for Jayfeather, he picked up the water mint and headed back up the hill to Thunderclan.

Padding carefully through the forest, he kept wondering, over and over, "What does this mean?"


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Hey, I finally got around to updating. Sorry it took so dang long. Pidgeonfeather don't fall out of your chair and hurt yourself at this announcement. I have decided to post three chapters today.

* * *

Hawkpath gasped in agony when she woke up. Her body felt as if it was on fire. Burning pain shot through her head, her ear, her side, everything.

She was hungry too; she hadn't eaten for a couple days and her throat was parched.

Hawkpath decided she would have to do something about it; she would go to the entrance and ask politely for water, food, and healing in order.

She got up slowly, swaying slightly. Her pelt was tangled, matted, and dirty; she would have to clean herself up. She padded stiffly to the mouth of the cave, hoping the guard wasn't Thorntail. He wouldn't give her anything. Hawkpath wished he wouldn't be so suspicious.

She peered warily out at the cat sitting guard, her dark green eyes narrowed to slits. Then, her shoulders sagged with relief, for the first time since her imprisonment began, Brightpelt was guard.

"Brightpelt." She rasped quietly to her friend.

Brightpelt turned to Hawkpath, and then opened her mouth, tasting the air.

"Are your wounds infected?" She asked in alarm. Hawkpath nodded weakly.

"Toadpaw!" Brightpelt called. Her apprentice came bounding across the clearing.

"Fetch a medicine cat! Quickly!" She meowed to him. Toadpaw nodded and ran to Leafwhisker's old den. Hawkpath lay down and closed her eyes to rest.

"The medicine cats aren't there." Toadpaw panted.

Hawkpath moaned, "Get some marigold."

"You heard her. Go!" Brightpelt told her apprentice. Toadpaw ran off to the medicine cats den yet again.

"How did you know what to use?" Brightpelt wondered curiously.

Hawkpath wished her friend wouldn't ask her questions. Her head was pounding. "My best friend's sister is our medicine cat. She taught him a littler. He…" She took a deep rasping breath, "He taught me."

Her tongue felt thick and heavy and her mouth was dry. Her stomach ached from hunger.

"Are you okay?" Brightpelt asked anxiously, "You sound funny."

"Could you get me… some water?" Hawkpath wheezed.

"Oh! Sure! But I'm suppose to be guarding you and Cedarstripe is on patrol now of all times." Brightpelt looked around camp, "One minute, I call Gustpaw. **Gustpaaaw**!"

Gustpaw padded over, "What is it?"

"Could you get some wet moss for me? I'd get it myself but I have to stay on guard." Brightpelt said.

"Okay!" Gustpaw bounded off.

Brightpelt turned to the limp form, next to her. "I hop you don't mind that I didn't tell him the truth. He's a bit of a gossip and I don't want him to tell Thorntail."

"That's okay." Hawkpath mumbled, "Thanks actually."

Just then Toadpaw returned with the marigolds.

"Now what do I do with them?" He asked, spitting out the plants and licking his jaws, "They taste weird."

"Umm…" murmured Hawkpath, trying to remember what to do.

"Phew! We got these herbs just in time!"

Toadpaw turned, "Oh, the medicine cats are back."

"Yes Nettlepaw, with this frost, the herbs have been wilting." His mentor, Swallowstep, replied.

"Good thing Leafwhisker kept her supply well stocked." Pebbleshine mewed. The MoonClan medicine cat headed into her den.

A few seconds later, Hawkpath heard, "Hey! Some marigold's missing!"

"Uh-oh." Toadpaw gulped.

"Oh, I see it!" Toadpaw has it by the prisoner's den!" Nettlepaw bounded over to him, "Why do you need- oh." Nettlepaw had noticed Hawkpath. Swallowstep padded over to see what was going on. She drew in a breath when she saw the limp golden-brown heap that was Hawkpath.

"Nettlepaw, chew that marigold up and make a poultice. We need to give Hawkpath some water."

Hawkpath weakly rose her head and licked her lips, "Brightpelt sent Gustpaw to get some."

She rasped.

"Here he comes now!" Brightpelt meowed in relief.

"Here's the water you wanted, Brightpelt." He said setting a dripping bundle of moss at her paws.

"Thanks Gustpaw." Brightpelt said.

"Hey what's all the fuss? The prisoner isn't escaping, is she?" It was Thorntail, just back from a hunting patrol. He and Cedarstripe padded over.

Oh, no, Not him. Hawkpath thought miserably. Her pelt began to raise nervously along her spine, but she forced it to stay flat.

"Why is she lying there like that? What's wrong with her?" He demanded. He poked Hawkpath with his paw, his tail lashing in Cedarstripe's face.

"Thorntail if you don't stop lashing your tail in my face I will bite it." Cedarstripe warned. Thorntail glared at the striped tom but stopped however he poked Hawkpath with his paw again.

Now indignation was burning in Hawkpath's pelt as well as pain. She couldn't keep her hackles down and couldn't help letting out a hiss.

Pebbleshine had wandered over too.

"She's dehydrated, weak form hunger, and her wounds are becoming infected, that's what's wrong with her!" She snapped.

"Pebbleshine, calm down." Swallowstep mewed, lying her tail across Pebbleshine's back.

Thorntail looked offended, "Well she should of said something!"

"I did." Hawkpath hissed, "And you didn't – she coughed – do anything!"

Thorntail sniffed indignantly a whisked of to deposit a mouse on the preypile, swishing his tail. Unfortunately for him it swung in Cedarstripe's face. Cedarstripe promptly bit it. Thorntail jerked his tail away with a yowl. Cedarstripe spat a tuft of black and white fur onto the ground.

"Thorntail bring that mouse back." Pebbleshine said, "Hawkpath needs to eat."

"It's a waste of food. It's treebare. Lightclan needs it more than her." He growled.

"Just do it." Cedarstripe snarled, "We caught more than enough to feed her as well as the clan." Thorntail knew he was outnumbered and spat the mouse out and stalked away furiously.

"Puh. He should be called Braintail because that's where he keeps it." Nettlepaw muttered as he rubbed the poultice on Hawkpath's wounds.

Cedarstripe snorted, "True." He looked at Hawkpath, "The wound on her leg is bleeding."

"It is. Should I get some cobwebs?" Nettlepaw asked.

"Yes, you do that. I'll take over with poultice." His mentor, Swallowstep instructed.

"Hawkpath, drink some water." Brightpelt mewed, nosing the moss towards her friend.

"Thanks." Hawkpath said, "That was really refreshing." She sighed with relief. Her pelt was no longer burning.

"Here, you can have this mouse." Toadpaw meowed shuffling his paws.

Hawkpath mewed a thank-you and gulped down the prey. Mouse had never tasted so good.

"Thank you all so much." Hawkpath said, "And Nettlepaw, you were right, Thorntail does keep his brain in his tail."


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

Hawkpath looked to see her guard was today. She recognized the brown and black stripes of Cedarstripe.

"Hey Hawkpath." Cedarstripe greeted her. Hawkpath growled. She knew this cat and that made it all the worse.

* Hawkpath flashback. *

It was Hawkpaw's second gathering and Rainpaw bounced up and down next to her.

"What are you so excited about?" She meowed. Rainpaw twitched his whiskers, "A met a cat here last time, Cedarpaw. I hope he's here again."

Hawkpaw stared at him, "You act like he's a friend."

Rainpaw scratched the ground, "Well…" He sighed, "We are. Like you and Brightpelt."

Hawkpaw sighed. No use trying to tell him that was different.

Shinestar meowed, "Rainpaw, I saw the two of you at the last gathering talking about mentors and which clan had fiercer warriors." She purred, "I remembered my first gathering and I acted like that." She flicked her tail over her apprentice's ear and lead the clan down to the gathering.

Hawkpaw followed Rainpaw towards the SunClan cats.

"Hey Rainpaw!" A striped tom called.

"Cedarpaw!" Rainpaw greeted him, "This is my friend Hawkpaw." Cedarpaw dipped his head.

"Don't get too friendly Cedarpaw." A black and white tom growled.

"Of course not Thorntail." Cedarpaw replied. When the tom left Cedarpaw added, "Oh great newest warrior to the clan." Hawkpaw and Rainpaw twitched their whiskers in amusement.

Cedarpaw continued, "He should know. I heard he at his first gathering he told a SunClan cat that we were going to attack them to move the border." He shook his head, "Most cats think he and his sister Poppyfur will join that clan."

* Different Hawkpath flashback *

Rainfire and Hawkpath stood next to Tanglefur.

"I can't believe we're warriors." Hawkpath meowed. Rainfire shook his head.

"Neither can I." He looked over, "Hey Cedarpaw!"

The tom glanced at him, "Cedarstripe, thank you."

Rainfire purred, "That's great. We're warriors too!"

Cedarstripe sat down, "Great! What are your warrior names?"

"I'm Rainfire and she's Hawkpath." Rainfire answered. Their friend purred.

* End Flashback *

Cedarstripe sat down.

"I'm sorry." He told her, "About everything. DarkClan being driven out and all of that. I couldn't convince anyone to wait and not fight." He sighed, "Believe me I tried. But I'm not the only one. Brightpelt and Toadpaw to name a few. But other cats support Thorntail."

Hawkpath sighed, "I believe you."

Cedarstripe cocked his head, "Are you hungry?" His eyes sparkled in a playful manner, "'Cause if you promise not run I can get you something." He didn't wait for her reply to bound over to the prey-pile.

"Sorry. It was the first thing I grabbed." A small squirrel sat at Hawkpath's paws.

"It's okay." Hawkpath meowed, "I really shouldn't."

Cedarstripe rolled his eyes when Hawkpath dug in.

"Umm… Cedarstripe you may be in trouble." She meowed seeing Thorntail approuching.

"Thorntail can chase his tail." Cedarstripe snarled. He stood up to met the tom.

"Why did you leave the prisoner alone? We need each piece of prey. She just a prisoner." Thorntail growled. Cedarstripe lashed his tail.

"She may be a prisoner but a dead prisoner is no use to us." Cedarstripe cocked his head, "Sort of like you." Thorntail's eyes widened.

Cedarstripe continued, "All you do is sit around and watch her. Why don't you go on patrol or something?" Thorntail looked like he was going to rake his claws down Cedarstripe's face. The tom gave no notice.

"I mean you can be useful can't you?" At that Thorntail leapt on the striped tom. He and Cedarstripe rolled around screeching like a pair of eagles. Every cat stared. Hawkpath felt horrible. She knew what a fighter Thorntail was. Then to everyone's surprise Cedarstripe raked his claws down Thorntail's face. The tom jerked back and Cedarstripe lunged pinning him down.

"What is going on?" Oakstar yowled. Cedarstripe turned.

"This mouse-brain was talking to me when I was supposed to be guarding the prisoner. I told him to go do something useful if he could and he attacked me."

Leapstar growled, "Let him up." Cedarstripe got off of Thorntail.

"Is that true?" Oakstar asked. Thorntail nodded.

"He took prey to the prisoner. I wanted to know why."

At that moment Pebbleshine spoke, "I'll tell you why. He was following my orders." With a sniff she turned to Cedarstripe.

"You'll live." She meowed, "Those aren't even deep. But come to my den I'll give you some herbs."

Thorntail growled. "Who's going to guard the prisoner."

Cedarstripe narrowed his eyes, "Don't be more of a mousebrain then you can help. What's she going to do? In that state I'm sure a kit could beat her." Thorntail spat at him before disappearing into the medicine cats den.

Afterwards Cedarstripe come over again.

"Hey Clearheart I'm supposed to give Hawkpath some water." Cedarstripe meowed. Clearheart moved so he could enter.

"Thank you for everything." Hawkpath whispered. Cedarstripe paused.

"Anything for a friend."


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own DarkClan, MoonClan and SunClan. Nothing more.

"Gotcha." Lionblaze said as he pounced. The mouse he was stalking never had a chance.

"Nice catch." Sandstorm meowed. She was leading a hunting patrol consisting of him, Cloudtail and Mousewhisker.

"Thanks." Lionblaze replied, _But I'll never be half the hunter my sister was. _He thought to himself. Speaking of siblings, he wondered again what Jayfeather's dream meant. He couldn't make any sense out of it. He wondered if he should tell his mother, Leafpool. She used to be a medicine cat; maybe she could solve the mystery. But then again it could refer to the Prophecy.

He shook his head to clear of those thoughts._ I should just focus on the hunt._ He told himself. He buried the mouse and continued after the patrol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**  
**Author' s note: I didn't fall off the face of the earth, either. - -' Sorry, though.**

Rainfire glanced over his shoulder at the forest as he padded up the slope. This was probably the last time he would ever get to see it again, he reflected sadly.

They were on the meadow now and were padding steadily towards the forest in the distance.

"This feels good!" Dewpaw said, bouncing over the grass. Rainfire had to admit the apprentice was right. The grass was much more light and springy than the forest floor, although the dry stalks made his paws tingle. He felt a little bouncy himself, but his joy was dulled when he remembered that Hawkpath wouldn't be coming with him.

"I love this grass, don't you?" Rainfire turned to see Squirrelheart, her pretty eyes gleaming in the morning sun.

"Do you think it tastes good?" Brightkit wondered sniffing it curiously.

"Are you mouse-brained? Of course not!" Hazelkit squeaked indignantly.

"Well, I'm going to try it anyway." Brightkit announced to her sister. She nibbled at a stalk of grass.

"Eeew! You were right! It's gross!" She squealed, spitting it out in disgust. Then she turned to Cloverleaf's three younger kits.

"You heard me. Don't eat the grass." She mewed, pushing their noses gently away from the grass with her paw.

Rainfire let out a mroww of laughter at the kit's antics.

"They're almost six moons old; they'll be apprentices soon." Squirrelheart said with a smile, her whiskers twitching in amusment.

"Yeah." Rainfire agreed, "Oh, Ravenpaw?"

"Yes, Rainfire?" Ravenpaw asked, bounding over to his mentor.

" Do you see those rabbits?"

"The two nibbling on the clover?"

"Yes, those. Do you remember how to catch a rabbit?"

"Yup." Ravenpaw nodded, "Can I catch one?"

"Go ahead." Rainfire mewed. He stopped walking to watch. To Squirrelheart he said, "You can keep going. I'll catch up." She nodded and padded on behind Brambletail.

Ravenpaw was slowly creeping up on the rabbits. Oblivious, they kept nibbling, alternating between the green grass and the white clover. Suddenly, Ravenpaw leapt, stunning one rabbit and startling the other. The rabbit dashed away, but Rainfire was waiting. He swept it up in his jaws just as Ravenpaw finished the other one off.

"Nice catch." Complimented Ripplegaze, "The rabbits are still plump."

"Thanks." Rainfire dipped his head, "Do you want some?"

"Yes, thanks! All I got was a bit of that thrush."

"Mmm, rabbit? Can I have some?" Dapplepaw appeared beside Ravenpaw, "Nice catch by the way, Ravenpaw. That was an amazing leap!" Ravenpaw stammered a "thank you" and then muttered something about taking the other rabbit to the elders. Dapplepaw looked nervously at Rainfire. "Was it something I said?"

"No, you're fine. Ravenpaw didn't run away because of something bad," Ripplegaze meowed, whiskers twitching with amusement.

They divided the rabbit into four, but Ravenpaw didn't come back, so they invited Leafwhisker to have some instead. After their meal, they continued walking. Hours passed, and Rainfire realized that the meadow was bigger than they'd thought. Paws began to feel sore, heads drooped, tails dragged. The kits were staggering, wailing with exhaustion. Bark-kit finally collapsed. Rainfire looked at his tiny brother in alarm, then at Cloverleaf's drawn, worried face and picked Bark-kit gently up by the scruff of his neck. Cloverleaf picked up Berrykit and Birchclaw carried Rock-kit. Another queen, Willowface, was gently nudging her kits forward with her nose.

The cats trudged on through the chilly afternoon.

Leafwhisker padded over to Rainfire. "I'm worried about Ripplegaze," She murmured. "Her wound's become infected and I don't have any herbs. What I need is marigold and some clean cobwebs, but that's exactly what I don't have. I don't want to sound like I'm whining, but..." She gave her head a frustrated shake, nuzzled Bark-kit, and stalked off.

Mile after mile the cats of Darkclan walked. Beside Rainfire, Ripplegaze was going slower and slower, and he noticed with concern that Bark-kit wasn't any better. The queens were worried for their kits; Willowface was carrying Hazelkit now, and Squirrelheart had Brightkit.

The elders were wheezing; the apprentices were exhausted. Finally Shinestar called for them to stop.

Rainfire flopped on the grass after setting Bark-kit by Cloverleaf. His paws ached and his belly rumbled. The rabbit he'd eaten seemed ages ago. The sun was just starting to set into the early treebare night.

However, there was something good about the day's labors. The forest in the distance was much closer; they would probably reach it tomorrow. It would probably have more prey in it than this Ghostclan-forsaken meadow. Rainfire was happy about this; he didn't want to stay in the open any longer than necessary. He preferred the cool shadow of the forest.

His sister was in a better mood, too. She had found a small clump of marigold and was applying it to Ripplegaze's paw this very second. Rainfire wondered with a pang if Hawkpath was watching her help her mother from the stars.

Tanglefur was leading a hunting patrol consisting of Squirrelheart and Swiftstep.

The apprentices huddled up together and fell asleep quickly. The elders were tired, too. They made a little nest for themselves out of some dead grass and fell asleep as well. The queens soothed their tired kits and lay down, keeping their kits warm and snug.

Rainfire was tired, too. He curled up in a ball next to the other warriors; Birchclaw, Brambletail, and soon, Ripplegaze. He rested his drooping eyes and soon fell into a deep, exhausted, dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Neither does Rainfire. *sniffle***

**Chapter 14**

"Bark-kit! Bark-kit, wake up! Please!"

Rainfire was awakened by Cloverleaf's frantic cries. He sat up slowly and stretched, then padded over to see what all the fuss was about.

Cloverleaf was anxiously nudging her tiny son. "He won't wake up," She whispered, her green eyes dark with anguish.

Rainfire looked numbly at the tiny kit lying motionless on the remembered how Leafwhisker would check for breathing by tilting her head to the other cats face to see if their breath moved her whiskers. He tilted his head.

His whiskers didn't move.

"Is he breathing?" Leafwhisker asked, coming over and seeing what he was doing.

Rainfire raised his head to meet his sister's gaze. Sadly, he shook his head.

"Cloverleaf, I'm _so_ sorry," meowed Leafwhisker, bowing her head.

Cloverleaf let out a wail of despair. "My poor, poor Bark-kit!" Trembling, she gathered her kit in her paws and rocked him back and forth.

"I'll tell Shinestar," Rainfire mewed softly. "I'm sorry."

He padded over to his former mentor. As son of the deputy, he was the Clan leader's apprentice. He stopped in front of the silver she-cat and bowed his head respectfully. "Shinestar, I have bad news," he murmured. "Bark-kit has died."

"Oh, no, Shinestar said, looking stunned. Pulling herself together quickly, she added, "I'll have a wake immediately. I was going to lead a patrol; could you do it instead?"

"Me?" Rainfire gasped. "Erm, don't you want Tanglefur instead? I- I mean, he could probably do the job better than me..." He trailed off, his pelt tingling uncomfortably.

Shinestar let out a _'mrrow' _of laughter. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Besides, Tanglefur stepped on a sharp rock and injured his paw."

Rsainfire blinked, but his pelt tingled with excitement and his chest puffed with pride. Shinestar had chosen him to lead a patrol instead of a senior warrior like Birchclaw or Swiftstep! He considered taking Squirrelheart and Barleypaw, but Squirrelheart had been on the last patrol and Barleypaw was dozing; being the youngest apprentice, he tired out more easily. He would take Ravenpaw, of course, and... He decided on Brambletail and Dapplepaw.

Brambletail was standing near Cloverleaf, grooming. Rainfire padded over to him, using his tail to beckon Ravenpaw over. Ravenpaw promptly bounded over.

"What are we doing today, Rainfire?"

"We're going to go on a hunting patrol."

"Oh, good!" Ravenpaw's eyes gleamed happily.

They had reached Brambletail.

"Hi, Brambletail," Rainfire meowed. "Could you and Dapplepaw come on a hunting patrol?"

"Sure!" Brambletail replied. "I need the exercise. Hang on a moment, I'll fetch Dapplepaw."

The hunting patrol padded away from the camp. Rainfire tried to stay alert; he had never led a hunting patrol and he wanted it to be a success. Besides, there was only a swallow for the preypile and the clan needed more to eat. He tasted the air. Thrush! Soon, he saw the bird, pecking at the ground.

Dapplepaw streaked past him. The thrush looked up, startled, and spread its wings – but it was too late.

Dapplepaw straightened up, the thrush hanging from her jaws.

"Nice catch, Dapplepaw," complimented Brambletail. His apprentice's chest swelled with pride.

Rainfire nodded, but stopped when he saw a strange shadow flying across the ground. He looked up and let out a yowl.

"HAAAWK!"

**A/N: Review, please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates – I've been reeeeeeeeeally busy since school started... T T ….**

**Anyway! Here's the new chapter. I own nothing. (I decided to experiment with Leafwhiskers POV. Just a heads up.)**

**Chapter 15**

Leafwhisker was exhausted. She fervently wished that she was back in the forest, in the Darkclan camp, instead of the exposed, open meadow. She missed the crunch of twigs and leaves underpaw and the rustling of the trees. She missed her cozy, well-stocked den, too, but she knew that she would probably never see it again.

She peered at the other forest in the distance. They might be able to reach it if they started walking again today, but the Clan was tired and she knew they needed rest.

She yawned and sleepily twitched her ears. Leafwhisker hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Ripplegaze's paw was infected and the few measly marigold plants she could find had just about been killed by the frost. Tanglefur, her father, had cut his paw on a rock, and Leafwhisker didn't have any spiderwebs or herbs to bind it with. If it got infected too, she couldn't do anything about it.

Mosspelt, the elder, was weak with hunger and Leafwhisker feared he would die if he didn't get enough to eat. She looked at the swallow she had just brought into her den and decided that he should get it instead. Leafwhisker padded out of the hollow she had made her den with the bird. It was nice and plump and she would have loved to eat it, but she knew that Mosspelt needed it more.

The elders were resting in the pale early morning sunlight, huddled together for warmth.

"Here," Leafwhisker mewed, "Eat this. It's a swallow, still plump."

Mosspelt licked his lips, his tongue running over yellow teeth. "Thanks, Leafwhisker. That looks delicious. Sprigstep, would you like a bite?"

Leafwhisker left them to their swallow and padded back to her hollow. _What I need,_ She thought, _is an apprentice. Then I wouldn't get so tired. _

She wondered if she could recruit one of the kits; Brightkit and Hazelkit would be apprentices soon, so it wouldn't hurt if they got some extra training. _Hmm... Brightkit is energetic and bubbly, but I don't think she could remember which herbs to use, _Leafwhisker reflected.

Well, what about Hazelkit, then? She was more serious; maybe she would make a good medicine cat. Then Leafwhisker dismissed the idea. She remembered Hazelkit telling her sister that she couldn't wait to be an apprentice, that warrior training looked fun. She couldn't take the kit from her dream.

Leafwhisker sighed, causing her whiskers to flutter. Well, maybe one of her mother's kits,one of her siblings, would be her apprentice. She felt a pang of grief and guilt. Poor Bark-kit. She wished she could have saved him.

She lay silently for a few moments. Then she straightened up with a gasp. "Oh, no! I was so busy thinking, I forgot to change Ripplegaze's marigold poultice!" She shot over to the marigold plant, muttering to herself about how mousebrained she was.

She glanced over at Shinestar, who was closing up the Wake. That was when she saw something that made her blood run cold.

**Review, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth for who knows how long. My, it's nice on Mars this time of year. ...Anyway, I don't own Warriors. :-)**

** Chapter 16**

Rainfire watched the hawk circling in the air. "We'd better get back to camp so we can warn the others," he meowed urgently.

The hunting patrol began to race back to the camp. The apprentices surged ahead, their tails streaming out behind them. As he ran, Rainfire kept an eye on the hawk in case it decided to go after a member of the patrol. They were almost at the camp.

Suddenly, the hawk dived, and Rainfire looked for it's target, startled.

"Oh, no," he whispered.

Hazelkit was out in the open, practicing the hunter's crouch. Her eyes were fixed intently on a grasshopper, her tail stuck up in the air.

"Hazelkit, look out!" Dapplepaw screeched wildly. Her mentor, at the same time, yowled, "Hawk!"

The she-kit looked around, bewildered, and squeaked in terror when she saw the hawk swooping down on her. She gave a mighty bound, trying to escape, but the hawk was too close.

Out went the first claw, the talons nicking Hazelkit's hindquarters. The second, however, was more successful, scraping down her sides before closing like a vise around her tail.

Satisfied, the hawk flapped its wings powerfully. It had gotten its prey and wanted to return to its nest.

Ravenpaw put on a burst of speed and leapt at the bird, scraping and digging his claws into its wings. With a squawk, the hawk faltered to the ground, unable to fly with the extra weight. The apprentice quickly buried his fangs in its neck, finishing it off.

Rainfire bounded over to the hawk and nudged a scared Hazelkit. "We'd better get you to my sister," he meowed. "Those are nasty scratches." He looked over at Ravenpaw. "Well done, Ravenpaw. That was an amazing leap!"

His apprentice's chest puffed out with pride.

The other cats were beginning to pad over to see what had happened. Leafwhisker hurried over and led the trembling she-kit to her den. Rainfire followed.

"Will I still be able to be a warrior?" Hazelkit asked anxiously.

"Yes, don't worry," Leafwhisker mewed warmly. "You'll be fine." She had managed to stop the bleeding and Hazelkit was lying drowsily in the den.

Leafwhisker noticed Rainfire. "Oh, Rainfire, thank goodness you're here," she meowed. "I need to take this marigold poultice to Ripplegaze, but I want to stay with Hazelkit. Could you do it for me?"

Rainfire nodded and took the poultice.

"Thanks," His sister murmured gratefully, already turning back to Hazelkit.

Rainfire located Ripplegaze, took the poultice over to her, and tended to her bite.

"Thanks, Rainfire. I think my paw's almost better," the brown she-cat meowed. He nodded and headed back to the hawk.

"Wow," Dewpaw was murmuring. "This hawk is _huge_!"

"You _caught_ this, Ravenpaw?" Barleypaw said incredulously.

Ravenpaw nodded bashfully.

"I wish I could have seen what happened," Dewpaw moaned. "I was with the elders".

"I'm glad you got there when you did, Ravenpaw," Dapplepaw mewed, eyes shining. "I wish I could jump like that!"

Ravenpaw looked even more embarrassed. Rainfire could practically see the waves of heat rising from his fur.

"You'll probably be a warrior soon," Barleypaw said wistfully. "I'm still too young."

Dewpaw nosed the hawk thoughtfully. "It's so big and plump. I bet it'd taste pretty good!"

"I wonder if we can eat it," Dapplepaw said. "Have the elders been fed?"

"Yup. They got that swallow Squirrelheart caught. I saw Leafwhisker give it to them," Barleypaw replied.

"Hmm... I could give my thrush to Cloverleaf," Dapplepaw meowed. She bounded off to the queen, who was nervously grooming her kits. Willowface and Brightkit were with Leafwhisker.

"Oh, go ahead and eat it," Rainfire meowed finally, twitching his whiskers in amusement.

The apprentices all perked up. "Thanks, Rainfire!" They chorused, then busied themselves dividing the hawk.

Rainfire chuckled at their antics. The hawk was pretty big; all four apprentices would be well fed. He felt proud of Ravenpaw, who was a little bigger (and older) then the rest of the apprentices. Ravenpaw was a hard worker and a great jumper. Maybe it was time for him to be a warrior. Rainfire felt a twinge of excitement about the idea, but he thought he should pass it by with Ripplegaze before he mentioned it to Shinestar. After all, she had been Ravenpaw's first mentor and ought to have a say in the matter too.

He padded over to Ripplegaze. She had finished with her poultice and was basking in the dim tree-bare sun.

"Ripplegaze?" He meowed.

"Yes, Rainfire?"

Rainfire shuffled awkwardly under her blue gaze. "I was thinking it was time for Ravenpaw to be a warrior."

Ripplegaze was quiet for a moment, thinking. Rainfire hoped that she didn't think the idea was mouse-brained. He liked and respected Ripplegaze, although her piercing eyes were a little unnerving.

Then Ripplegaze grinned at him. "Yes, I think it's time too."

Rainfire's pelt bristled with excitement. "Do you want to tell Shinestar or should I?"

"We'll both go," the senior warrior said stoutly. Rainfire glanced nervously at her injured paw. "Oh, don't worry about _that_," Ripplegaze sniffed, waving her tail dismissively. "I can make it to Shinestar just fine."

The two set off through the crackling grass. _My first apprentice is becoming a warrior!_ Rainfire thought. _I can't wait for the ceremony!_ Then he felt a prickle of grief. Hawkpath wouldn't be there as well.

Rainfire sighed, his good mood diminished somewhat, and padded over to Shinestar's side.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Komenasai! Sorry for such a lack in updates! I was just... Oh, look, something shiny! **

***Cough, Cough* ...Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Cold.

Frost crackled over the dry grass, chilling Rainfire to the bone. He shivered and blew some frost off his nose, then ruffled his pelt and curled into a tighter ball next to the other warriors, wishing he had the warm, thick pelt of a Moonclan cat. Rainfire peered blearily out from under the bush. A dry leaf brushed the top of his orange head. He could see Ravenleap, the new warrior, sitting silently on guard. "Ravenleap! Your vigil is over!" He called, and the young tom stood and stretched.

Rainfire had been a warrior for two moons already, but he could never forget the excitement and pride he'd felt sitting vigil on his first night away from apprenticeship. He blinked as a cold wind stung his eyes, shaking frost from his whiskers and him from his memories. He lay still for a few more minutes, then grudgingly crept up from underneath the bush, being careful not to wake up the other warriors. He wouldn't get any more sleep anyway.

Once he was free, he gave a long, luxurious stretch and licked the fur on his his chest, smoothing it. Rainfire looked at the forest in the distance. They would probably reach it today; then they'd have a new home! Plus, there'd probably be more prey in the trees then out here, not to mention more cover. Rainfire looked up, searching the skies. The hawk atttack had put everyone on edge. He couldn't wait to get moving and be back in a forest again.

He looked at the large, gray clouds and felta twinge of worry. What if it began to snow? The elders, especially Mosspelt, would have a lot of trouble if it did.

"Rainfire?"

Startled, Rainfire turned to see Swiftstep peering at him from under the bush. "How long hve you been up?" The senior warrior yawned, crawling out from under the bush.

"Oh, not very long," Rainfire replied. "I couldn't sleep."

Swiftstep nodded understandingly. "Sleeping out in the open seems strange, doesn't it? I'm going to check on Willowface." And with that, the white warrior padded off.

More of the cats were waking up. Rainfire could hear the apprentices yawning. Then he noticed Tanglefur, putting weight gingerly on his injured paw.

Rainfire padded over to his father. "How are you feeling?"

"Better?" Tanglefur replied cheerfully. "Are you excited about getting to out new home?"

"Definately!" Rainfire said.

Tanglefur, paused, flicking his ears, and looked back. "Sorry, son. Shinestar wants me..." Rainfire could see the silver she-cat padding towards them.

"Could you organize a quick hunting patrol?" She asked.

His father nodded and turned back to him. "Up for a hunt?" Tanglefur asked. Rainfire nodded. "We'll take Birchclaw, too. Is he up yet?"

They looked over at the bush. Birchclaw was just coming out from under it. "I'll go fetch him," Rainfire said.

One measly rabbit and a sparrow later, Darkclan was ready to leave. Shinestar led the procession, Tanglefur right behind. The warriors and their apprentices came next, their pelts windblown, their eyes gleaming. Then, the queens, carefully nudging their kits along. Leafwhisker came last, along with the elders. She was carrying the last of the marigold and keeping an eye on the rest of her Clan.

Way back in the former Darkclan camp, Hawkpath lay in her cave and gave up all hope of her Clanmates coming back.

Miles ahead, in the Thunderclan camp, Jayfeather sat up in his den, pondering his latest dream while his Clanmtes started a new day.

**A/N: Okay, this'll be the last chapter in the story for now, not because it's finished (that would be a really stinky thing for me to do), but because I've run out of room in my notebook. - -' I'll start the next segment, Secrets, as soon as I can. See ya for now! **


End file.
